Jaune Arc Gamer
by sevenvik
Summary: Just because you were not searching for an adventure does not mean that adventures won't search for you. The best you can do is hope that the things ahead are far better than the one you left behind. Gamer/OC/Jaune.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

 **I do not own RWBY or jumpchain and make no profit based on this work.**

Hey there, nice to meet you. My name isn't important, but I have a proposal to offer you.

So, I have this hobby of watching people go on adventures. Unfortunately, with the way the Earth is completely mapped out and lack of success in the space program, the last great adventure I saw was James Cameron's submarine jaunt. Thus, I am beset by an utter lack of good material.

The reason I have approached you is simple: You wish your life could be different. Perfectly natural, by the way, escape fantasies are a natural part of life these days. However, what I am offering you is an actual chance at escape. Or, at the very least, a break.

Like I said, I am running out of good material. I want to see a story of adventure and excitement that is simply impossible in this world. So! What I'm going to do is take your life and send it to a different world! Specifically: Remnant! Yes, the fictional world of RWBY where young people train to become huntsmen and huntresses to protect their world from the creatures of Grimm.

Why send someone from your world instead of following someone already there? Because this way is much more fun. Lucky you.

Here's how it works: If you survive and somehow the world manages not to tear itself apart, you get the choice to either come back or go to a new world with some upgrades or equipment you acquired.

If you fail, well... zombie apocalypses are always entertaining.

Don't worry though, during the time you are entertaining me your home universe has its time stopped magic tree house style.

Now the world of Remnant is dangerous and high tech so no dropping you without identity or powers. Sigh.

I can't even give you too much or too less power, after all, I don't want you to get out too quick or never performing a curb stomp. And identities mean family and I hate family drama too... Ohh... that will work.

What? You don't want to leave? Hahaha... Just for that, you get to forget your personal details and the exact storyline.

Best of luck Jaune Arc-Gamer.


	2. Chapter 1 The best clue

**Ch 1 - The best clue**

 _"The best clue to what a person thinks is what he says"-Stephen Breyer_

 **You have slept on the road. HP & AP are not restored.**

What? Did that really happen? The floating semi-transparent window seemed to indicate yes.

Ok, let's recap. I got a message on my phone. A message which somehow seemed to edit itself in real time based on my thoughts.

Either this was a prank done masterfully or something much worse. The pit forming in my stomach is not a good indicator. Taking a deep breath, I call out 'menu'.

The appearance of the screen was worrying.

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Quests & Achievements**

 **Logs**

 **Inventory**

Rather than calling the name in my mind, this time I extend my fingers till they are hovering over the label 'Logs'. My confidence wavers. I simultaneously want, and don't want it to work. My fingers cross the final distance and I get the feeling of touching a cool metallic surface.

The same message I remember seeing opens up. I read it once, twice, thrice, and continue doing so till I have it memorized.

Let's see.

 **Hey there, nice to meet you. My name isn't important, but I have a proposal to offer you.**

 **So, I have this hobby of watching people go on adventures. Unfortunately, with the way the Earth is completely mapped out and lack of success in the space program, the last great adventure I saw was James Cameron's submarine jaunt. Thus, I am beset by an utter lack of good material.**

 **The reason I have approached you is simple: You wish your life could be different. Perfectly natural, by the way, escape fantasies are a natural part of life these days. However, what I am offering you is an actual chance at escape. Or, at the very least, a break.**

 **Like I said, I am running out of good material. I want to see a story of adventure and excitement that is simply impossible in this world. So! What I'm going to do is take your life and send it to a different world! Specifically: Remnant! Yes, the fictional world of RWBY where young people train to become huntsmen and huntresses to protect their world from the creatures of Grimm.**

 **Why send someone from your world instead of following someone already there? Because this way is much more fun. Lucky you.**

Up till here, the message had been no different from the dozens of spam messages which clutter my inbox. Well, slightly more creative, but nothing else.

But as the blue box indicates, it was not normal at all.

OK, concentrate-

I have been sent far away. My home is nowhere near swamps and unpaved roads are uncommon at best.

The message says that I have been sent to Remnant. But the sender admitted to stalking people for fun so I can't assume his sanity.

Nevertheless, someone took me. Sent me here. And messed with my memories, if the fact that I can only remember my name being Jaune Arc is an indication. I do have another set of memories which confirm the fact that my mind was messed with.

Since I have not heard of such tech outside of fiction, I have to assume that whatever happened is of supernatural origin. Or that I have finally gone crazy.

Working on basis of the first assumption. I have been kidnapped by a being which is at the very least powerful enough to mess with my memories and at best is powerful enough to transfer me across dimensions and stop time in one universe simply to suppress his boredom. Alright, moving on.

 **Here's how it works: If you survive and somehow the world manages not to tear itself apart, you get the choice to either come back or go to a new world with some upgrades or equipment you acquired.**

 **If you fail, well... zombie apocalypses are always entertaining.**

Ultimatum, no two ways about it. Save this world while providing entertainment or I will destroy your world. Great! My memory manipulating kidnapper might be crazy. I always wanted one of those.

 **Don't worry though, during the time you are entertaining me your home universe has its time stopped magic tree house style.**

Casual show of power by my kidnapper, who might be more powerful than I currently realize.

 **Now the world of Remnant is dangerous and high tech so no dropping you without identity or powers. Sigh.**

 **I can't even give you too much or too less power, after all, I don't want you to get out too quick or never performing a curb stomp. And identities mean family and I hate family drama too... Ohh... that will work.**

More casual disregard of my life. Although... The second half seems to indicate that as long as I work hard, I could grow strong enough to curb stomp my way to victory. And that my kidnapper has probably ensured that I do not get to play happy family with Jaune's family. Possibly made sure that I go on 'adventures' rather than stay safe in some city. Great, I might be walking safety hazard towards settlements. I will need to make sure that I don't get too comfortable in any seemingly safe place or else my kidnapper might kidnap me again or unleash some form of hell upon the place.

Hmmm... still not panicking. Either Gamer's mind works really well or I have won the war against sanity. Continuing on.

 **What? You don't want to leave? Hahaha... Just for that, you get to forget your personal details and the exact storyline.**

 **Best of luck Jaune Arc-Gamer.**

And finally, the main reason that I doubt the possibility that this is Remnant. Spurious reason to take away my personal identity and story knowledge. I dare say, that even if I didn't question the message, some other reason to mess with my head would have been found. Without the exact knowledge, I could be in some alternate universe without truly noticing. Wait. I am not the original Jaune so this is already an alternate universe.

Also, since Gamer's mind seems to be working, I can assume the supernatural theory to be accurate. Yes, I am ignoring the possibility that I have gone crazy. Sue me.

Anything else? Ah ha, The supernatural refused to give his name and took away mine. Possible weak point or some binding rule which it could not violate. But sadly I don't have the knowledge to actually exploit this titbit.

So basically my situation is-

Was kidnapped by some stalkerish supernatural.

Had my memories messed with?

Possibly lost on Remnant.

Have some superpowers.

Need to save this world or risk my own.

Not allowed to stay in safe havens for any extended period of time.

Can't trust my knowledge of story due to the alternate universe and butterfly effects.

 ***ping***

The sudden noise drew my attention away from my contemplation and a new box appeared in front of me.

 **For figuring out your situation, keeping a calm mind and realizing some of the rules binding your existence you get +12 Int +12 Wis.**

Well... at least that's nice. Rather than continuing to browse through the no doubt interesting menu, I stood up to take stock of my situation. The tutorial can wait for the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch 2.**

It is better to see something once than hear about it a thousand times. I had heard the quote a long while back. But it was only now, with Remnant's broken moon shining right above me that I realized how right the saying was.

I admit I will doubt my own sanity if I had acknowledged the fact that I was in a different world without any proof. The broken moon shining above the swamp was proof enough. I was in Remnant and here to stay.

Right after checking the 'Logs', I decided to take stock of my situation. I have blonde hair, skinny limbs, and an overall scrawny physique. From my appearance, I would say I am about 14 years old. From the few memories of the show remaining in my head, Jaune was tall, with a well-muscled physique.

The fact that he had gone from this to a level where he could fight a nuckelavee was a testament to his potential. Potential that I would have to squeeze out if I wanted to save this world. Now that I have calmed down, I can recognize that if I have to be in this world, where shadow wars are being fought over gods last creations then reincarnating(?) as Jaune was good. Assuredly, I would rather be someone like Neptune or Sun who possessed actual skills, but Jaune would do.

From what little I remember, he had zero skills, large aura reserves, and no relevant knowledge when he started at Beacon Academy. But with some tutoring he received approximately halfway through the series, he became skilled enough to help fight against the truly fierce opponents. And the best part of the situation? My Gamer powers. They covered all the blind spots being Jaune would give.

3 years to train, a body which took well to training and all the motivation required? Yes, please! I can appreciate why I was told I would eventually be qualified to curb stomp through my enemies.

So what did I do with the rest of my time? Started training observe skill? Checked out the rest of my menu? Practiced some combat moves? Nope.

I started gathering berries and erecting a makeshift shelter. What? I have no idea wheater Gamer's body negates hunger and I don't plan on being trapped in a swamp forest without food or shelter. One day of training is unlikely to aid me in surviving right now and I can't do these things after it gets dark.

Finding American elderberries was rather lucky. I had once crushed them to make jam for a school project so I knew what they looked like and the fact that they were ripe was an added bonus. At the very least, it meant I would not suffer from hallucinations due to questionable mushrooms. I am entirely realistic about my chances of succeeding in hunting for food. Especially since all my previous experience in doing so is from a handful of school projects which I passed only due to the internet.

Plus, it's not like I wasted all my time while doing those chores. The one thing both the original Jaune and I are good at is planning and I occupied the time by making judicious use of my talent.

First off, I have the following short-term goals - I need to compile all the knowledge of the story that I do remember and get started on my training.

I need to figure out the basics of the gamer, the basics of aura, the basic education level which is common in Remnant, and the basics of combat. And I need to master them. All the information accessible to combat school graduates should nevertheless be in the public domain. Otherwise, Beacon wouldn't conduct whatever test was used by Blake to gain admission and most of the White Fang members would be too easily beaten.

Now that I think about it, the complete curriculum for combat and non-combat schools might be public knowledge. After all the kingdoms always tried to set up new settlements and sending trained teachers for each and every one of them might be impossible. They presumably conduct exams publically which you can take to test out of the courses. It would explain how Ren and Nora in the original timeline passed the exams after the destruction of their village.

For the long-term goals, avoiding the fall of Beacon is presumably the farthest in the timeline, I can work towards. After that, the butterfly effect would be too big to account for. Unless I manage to create an international spy ring, which is my second goal. I also need to see if I can earn a substantial amount of money legally so that I can start influencing the government policy towards faunas.

Once I am done with planning I took out my scroll and started dictating all the content that I remembered about the story. Finally, I categorizing all this information in a chronological order.

It seems like I only remember the cliff notes version of the fall of Beacon and after it, I only remember some parts related to Jaune. All this is admittedly not much information but it is more than what I had a few minutes ago.

My decision to build the camp and collect food was viciously validated by mother nature herself due to the sudden ushering in of dark storm clouds. As I didn't have anything better to do, I decided to occupy my time fiddling with the Gamer ability. A mental command of 'menu' later I was presented with the blue box.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Quests & Achievements**

 **Logs**

 **Inventory**

* * *

I had already used the Inventory while foraging. It looks like a small blue box and sucks in anything I tap it with, although I have to admit I didn't check its limitations. Oh well, more work for tomorrow.

Mentally calling out 'Stats' opened the following menu.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc, Gamer**

 **Level - 1 (12%)**

 **HP -** 250/250

 **SP -** 250/250

 **AP -** (Locked)

 **STR -** 5

 **VIT -** 5

 **DEX -** 6

 **INT -** 19

 **WIS -** 18

 **CHA -** 5

 **LUC -** 5

 **FP -** 0

 **Money -** 0L

 **Desc -** What? Were you expecting your own description? This is a power, not your psychologist.

* * *

It seemed to be pretty straightforward. Although if the last line is any indication, I might be dealing with a troll power. Sigh, just my luck.

 **For figuring out another rule binding your existence you get +1 Wis.**

Definitely a troll. Focusing on the words in the stat menu revealed further descriptions. While they were not appreciably different from my expectation, it was better to know the details.

* * *

 **HP -** Health points. Measures your health like an RPG character. You can completely heal from everything below the level of amputation as long as you have HP left. You only scar when you have less than 10% HP left. Any physical attack which causes less than 0.1% of HP as damage would have to be inflicted repeatedly in a brief period of time to cause HP reduction. You die at 0 HP.

Naturally regenerates at 1% per minute.

HP=VIT x 50.

 **SP -** Stamina points. Measure your stamina like an RPG character. People normally faint at zero stamina.

Naturally regenerates at 1% per minute.

SP=(STR+VIT) x 25

 **AP -** Aura points. Measures your Aura. As long as Aura is not zero, all damage is taken by it. After Aura gauge is empty the damage is taken by your HP. You feel faint headed at 0 AP.

Naturally regenerates at 1% per minute.

AP = INT x 25 x (Aura Level)

 **STR -** Strength. It represents your physical strength, carrying/lifting capacity, physical attack power and affects your stamina points.

 **VIT -** Vitality. It represents your overall health and plays a role in deciding your stamina.

 **DEX -** Dexterity. It represents your speed, balance, flexibility and motor control.

 **INT -** Intelligence. It represents your memory, IQ, and influences the amount of aura you have.

 **WIS -** Wisdom. It represents your common sense, perception and learning speed.

 **CHR -** Charisma. It represents how good you look and your social quotient.

 **LUC -** Luck. It represents the odds of the world against you.

 **FP -** Free points. Get 5 FP per level up.

* * *

Hmm... I remember getting 12 points in both Int and Wis, but where did the other points come from? A quick perusal of 'Logs' showed the creation of skills tree climbing, foraging, and camping. The extra point in dexterity came while establishing the camp on the tree. While the extra points in intelligence and wisdom came from my planning session. It seems like the ability decides to mute the notification when it feels like I am concentrating elsewhere.

 **For figuring out another rule binding your existence you get +1 Wis.**

I once again called out the 'menu' and but this time I selected the 'skills' option.

* * *

 **Tree climbing - Active - level 1 (15%)**

Your first step towards becoming a monkey.

When active this skills allows you to find natural footholds, exert better muscle control and climb trees.

Upgrade to level 10 to prestige into climbing.

 **Foraging - Active/Passive - level 1(8%)**

You don't get paid for the mushrooms you bring but the mushrooms you didn't.

When active this skill helps you in foraging and increases your speed of foraging.

Passively increases your knowledge of flora. Helps identify edible flora.

 **Camping - Active/Passive - Level 1(13%)**

Because people in just sleeping bags are soft tacos for Grimm.

When active this skill helps you with most camping activities which don't possess individual skills.

Passively increases your knowledge about the same.

* * *

You ever feel like your ability is getting lazy? Cause I do. That last skill is undeniably an excuse to make fewer skills.

A new skill has been created through your actions

 **Sharp tongue - Active/Passive - level ?**

Some people use words to talk, others employ them to attack. You transform them into WMDs.

Upgrade to **(Redacted for world peace)**

Yep. This is going to take a long time.

 **A/N- Any ideas for chapter title? Also I am planning to rewrite my Percy Jackson/Beelzebub crossover so that only Percy is different from the books and not everyone else. Any Ideas/opinions?**


End file.
